Reincarnation of Madara, the Crimson Eyed God
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: What happens when, instead of getting Dragon Force, Natsu merges with his past self, Madara Uchiha, what will happen to Fiore when Natsu Uchiha storms through all opposition, Godlike!Natsu, NatsuXJuvia


Reincarnation of Madara, the Crimson Eyed God

Chapter 1: Reincarnation, Natsu Uchiha awakens!

' _Sup Bro's, DB2K5 here with a new story, but before I begin I will show you how far I am In to writing the Next Chapters,_

 _Naruto 'Nazo' Uzumaki Chapter 2:_ _1/4 finished,_

 _Tensa Mugetsu Chapter 2: Almost Done,_

 _Grandson of the Uchiha Chapter 2: Haven't started,_

 _Shinobi of the Doom Chapter 2: Haven't Started,_

 _I AM GOD! Chapter 2: Haven't Started,_

 _The Dark Demigod of Fairy Tail Chapter 2: Haven't Started,_

 _So you now know where I am In writing. Do you think I am doing good, please tell me, now I can guess that some people think the plot of this story seems familiar, that's because this story is based off of Natsu Uchiha, by Rikudo Shinigami, who hasn't updated his stories in YEARS! Yes you read right, he didn't even tell us why he stopped! so if you think this is a good idea, read, follow and review, it makes me happy that people take the time to review my stories, but I don't like flames, any flames will be fed to Natsu, so, OK, the story shall begin, NOW!_

" _Speaking"_

' _Thinking'_

Begin:

'Huh?' Natsu thought, "Where am I" he said as he thought he would be on the Tower of Heaven, when he appeared to be in a clearing with a cave, which the entrance to is a large skeleton. "You are in you're mind, if you want to know the name of the place this looks like, it is called the Mountain Graveyard." Natsu turned to the voice, it was a man wearing a dark blue jumpsuit, with red samurai armor over it, he had shoulder blade length black hair, with the right bang covering his eye, from what he could see, his eyes were red with 3 tomoe in them, "Who are you?" Natsu asked, "I am Madara Uchiha, I am a Shinobi, also, I am you," "What do yo-" "Drop the Insufferable attitude."

Natsu was shocked, no one had seen through the emotional mask he had put up when Igneel disappeared, except Mirajane, (This will be explained in time) with a more mature appearance, he asked "What do you mean 'I am you'?" he asked, "To be more specific, you are my Reincarnation, what would you do with my power?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, Why do you want to get stronger?" "To protect my friends!" Natsu said, "What else?" "... To defeat those that hurt my friends." "Especially that white haired girl, right." "How did yo-, ugh, nevermind, why did you ask that question?" "Because, that ethernano substance you ate made you power rise so much, that you can't handle that much power in your current form, but If you merge with me, not only will you get to keep that power without dying, you will also get my abilities, memories, and attacks, including my Sharingan, and Rinnegan, you will know about them when we merge, any questions?" "Just one, why are you doing this?" Natsu asked "I am doing this to make up for my past sins, now before we merge, I have one condition." "What is it?" Natsu asked, "When you recreate the Uchiha clan with this Mirajane girl, change your name to Natsu Uchiha. OK." Natsu blushed when he asked that. But agreed anyway. "By the way, this may hurt a little." Madara said with a sadistic smirk on his face when he saw Natsu scream in pain.

(Tower of Heaven)

Erza had seen a lot of powerful people, but the power Natsu was radiating made everything she had seen seem insignificant, and that's when a light blinded her and Jellal, when the light faded, Natsu was different. His hair now reached his shoulder blades, and some bangs covered his right eye, his clothes changed, gone were the vest and baggy shorts, and now he wore a black jumpsuit with red armor over it. When he opened his eyes, Erza and Jellal saw red eyes with 3 tomoe in them. "Sorry for making you wait Jellal, now, shall we begin?"

Chapter end.

 _Hey Guys, hope you liked the new story, I managed to make this chapter in the span of about 2-3 hours._

 _Later, DarkBlur2005 out!_


End file.
